


A Dream of Dragons

by Spockary_Holmes



Category: freeform - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Trish is me wrote this because of a dream benedict cumberbatch ofc how do tags work
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-19
Updated: 2017-08-19
Packaged: 2018-12-17 06:00:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,471
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11845401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spockary_Holmes/pseuds/Spockary_Holmes
Summary: I typed about a dream I had on my Tumblr and my friends wanted me to write a story about it so here it is. It took me a bit because I had to change it from first person to third (I didn't like it in first person, it felt like a reader insert which it isn't) snt proof read it. More or less I partly turn into something awesome on the eve of meeting my celebrity crush.





	A Dream of Dragons

**Author's Note:**

> I proof read it a few times myself but since I dont yet have a second person to look at it there my still be a few errors so pardon those. Enjoy my first upload!
> 
> Also Trish is my name.

It was finally time. He was finally coming to Florida for Megacon Tampa Bay. Who might you ask? None other than the famous Benedict Cumberbatch. After joining 2 of his fandoms of Dr.Strange and Sherlock Trish finally had her chance to meet him. Well not only her but her mother as well. They had both had become fans of his. They had a duo cosplay of Dr.Strange and The Ancient One they did together but the cosplay she chose to meet him in was the most elaborate one they worked on, a dragon cosplay. At first it was just a generic wyvern to be in a Game of Thrones cosplay contest but since then she had repainted it to look like Smaug aka Benedict in dragon form since she loved dragons so much. When she went to try on the tail they found that the stitches had started to come off, "Oh man! The stitches!" Trish whined, "No worries, I picked up some glue while I was out. It said it was some sort of high strength adhesive" her mom smiled, "Oh.....well ok let’s try it out. Just put it on the tail and I’ll sit on it so it will stay" Trish said as she moved the tail enough for her mom to put the glue around it, "Ok sit so it will dry" she nodded. It took a while for it to dry but that’s how things go when building a cosplay. The sun was down when they tested the wings to find that they too needed to be mended, "We should take note that some of the paints harm the fabrics we use" Trish sighed as her mom applied the glue to the gloves that held the wing 'fingers', "Its the cheap stuff. I guess we have to try more high quality paints that are safe for fabrics" her mom chuckled, "Yeah, check bottles and cans for 'fabric safe' next time. Mmmmm stored in my hard drive" she joked, "You mean you mind palace?" her mom corrected and Trish rolled her eyes, "You know what I mean Hudders" she murred. After that Trish started to doze off since it was really late but her mom said she had to keep the wings on so that they would retain their shape while the glue dried. They decided to take a rest and her mom as usual curled up in her recliner and Trish face planted on a pile of her clothes. 

Trish wasn’t sure what time it was when she woke up but when she did her mom was still asleep. Half asleep, she staggered into the bathroom, narrowly missing the freezer. Something red caught her eye in the mirror as she slithered past it so she took a second glance. The blood curling screech Trish let out was enough to wake her mom, "What? What’s wro-" she stopped as soon as she rounded the freezer and saw her. Crimson scales adorned Trish's cheeks and extended down her neck and to her body. Her arms and hands had fused with the wings and her thumb had become a claw, she was able to move each of her 'wing digits' like they were fingers. On her head was a set of beige colored horns and at the back of her neck were soft spikes that extended all the way down her back to the midpoint of her tail. The tail she had was also fused to her and she could move it around fully. When she looked at her mom she noted that her eyes had changed to a brilliant gold and where her small blunt canines were, fangs replaced them. At first Trish was scared to even look below her waist in fear that she would have the typical long skinny wyvern legs but to her relief her legs were the same, with the addition of the same crimson scales that were all over her body, "Well then...." her mom said finally, "Well then what?" Trish glanced at her, "Maybe this is a good thing. You will have one hell of a convincing cosplay for Benedict to see" she nodded, "Heh yeah" Trish chuckled and flexed her wings, "But maybe we should skip the con and go to a hospital" her mom said as she glanced at Trish, "And miss meeting my idol?! Aw heeeeeellllllllllllllllllllll NO" she huffed which produced a small cloud of smoke, "Ok ok but if you start to feel any different then I’m taking you" her mom insisted, "Eh fine" Trish rolled her eyes. 

By the time Trish had went out back and got a decent wash down with the water hose since the bath tub was hard to maneuver in, the sun had risen. Once they had a good breakfast of eggs and bacon they got our badges and whatever her mom needed for a day in Tampa then left. Since Trish couldn’t fit in the back of the car and didn’t yet get the mechanics of flight she had to settle with riding on the top of the car. It was like riding in the back of her friend's truck but this time she could see where she was going. When they got to the convention center all the handicap spots were taken so they had to go to nearly the end of the parking lot, almost a 10 minute walk with stairs. Trish knew her mom would be tired by the time they even made it inside so she ran around to get familiar with how to move her wings then with a few practice take offs she managed to fly short distances. With her new knowledge Trish managed to fly her mom up to the front gates where they were let in immediately due to them having advanced badges, which was good since Trish was out of breath and everyone was staring at her which was making her a bit uncomfortable. Once Trish caught her breath she led her mom through the hall where a few people wanted to take pictures with her, which she didn’t mind one bit, then they walked into the main hall. The look on her mom's face was priceless. There was still a while before the meet n' greet with Benedict so she and her mom walked up and down the dealer's ally. They were only 1/4 of the way down before they announced that Benedict's meet n'greet was about to start, "Should I fly us there?" Trish asked, "No, that would draw too much attention, we can just walk there" her mom shook her head, "Are you sure? You’re ok with all this walking?" she questioned her, "Yep! That’s why I wore my walking shoes" her mom nodded, "If you say so. Let’s get going". The line was practically full when they got there and the staff said that they were the last ones allowed in line. As the line slowly moved up Trish went from excited to super anxious. When it was her and her mom's turn to see Benedict Trish was trembling severely bad and had her tail wrapped around her leg. Apparently Benedict had noticed that she was trembling and he went to hug her which only increased her anxiety to the point that she passed out. 

Trish didn’t know how long she was out but the first thing she saw when she woke up was a team of medics kneeling around her and among them she noticed her mom. Once she shooed them off she managed to lean up and regain her Barings a bit, "Ow.....what happened..?" she whined and rubbed her head with her tail, "You uh...you fainted" her mom said softly, "I’m aware of that but....where am I?" she sighed and rubbed her eyes with her thumb gently, "Your in one of the VIP lounges" came a deep voice that caused her to freeze, when she lifted her head she saw Benedict standing next to her mom. Trish went to stand but her legs were numb for some reason and when she looked at them, they had become digilegged and her feet were now 4 pointed claws, "Oh no..." she gasped and started to go into another panic attack but Benedict sat beside her and patted her shoulder, "Hey it’s ok it’s ok. Breathe with me, in and out. In and out" he whispered softly to her. After a few moments she managed to calm down some and Benedict noticed the Sherlock tag on the collar she was wearing, "Hey, that's a pretty cool tag you have on your collar. I’m guessing you’re a fan of Sherlock?" he asked and she nodded still trying to calm down fully and not be shy, "How far have you seen into it?", "Se-season 3 ep-episode 1" she mumbled and curled her wings a bit tighter, "Ah so you know that Sherlock isn’t dead" he smiled, "O-of course. I figured h-he couldn’t be d-dead" she glanced at him, "Oh? And how did you know?" he glanced back, "Tumblr told m-me. Also th-there's 4 seasons. If he i-is the main character how a-are there more than 2 seasons? It c-cant be just Watson or the show would h-have changed names" she explained, "Very good. Most others say 'well Sherlock cant die he’s the main character', I’ve read books that were made into movies that prove otherwise" he chuckles, "Well, are you feeling better now?" her mom finally chimed in to which she nodded. They chatted a bit more and Benedict told her the he moved his panel to tomorrow since he was so worried about her. Once she was deemed fully calm Benedict allowed her to leave and explore the rest of the convention but he sent his personal bodyguard to watch over her in case something happened. Trish, her mom and Benedict's bodyguard strolled up and down the dealer's ally and she managed to find a few more things for her ever growing collection. Along the way she had several people run up to her and ask her what it was like to be carried by Benedict to which she grew confused. Her mom explained that when she passed out, Benedict immediately picked her up and carried her out to one of the empty VIP lounges while she went to get the medics to check her out. Trish was embarrassed to say the least since she couldn’t recall anything between passing out and waking up surrounded by medics. When the con was close to ending for the day, Benedict’s bodyguard took her back to him so she could check in before they left, "You doing ok" he asked and she nodded, "Yep! I’m fine. Uh me and mom were about to head home so I thought I would return your body guy. He's pretty cool" Trish grinned sheepishly, "Since I caused quite a scene with you today, would you like to come back with me tomorrow to be on my panel, with me?" he asked and Trish tilted her head, "She would love to" her mom answered for her then she pulled out a piece of paper and started scribbling on it, "Mom.....wha-", "Here is her cell number and my number in case she doesn’t answer and here is where you can pick her up tomorrow" her mom smiled at him, “Thanks Ms. Brenda" he nodded to her, "Your welcome dear" she smiled and led Trish out. The ride home was more of her mom driving and Trish flying above her, resting when there was a red light. When they were home Trish went to the fridge and grabbed a soda while her mom turned the TV on the news. To their amusement there was a news article about Trish and Benedict's little scene and they dubbed it 'Benedict's New Dragon?' but she rolled her eyes and flopped on her bed. There were a lot of notifications on Trish's phone and she ignored almost all of them besides the one from her boyfriend and her other friend she called Lestrade. After that she went to sleep. 

The following morning Trish was awoken by her phone yelling 'DROID!’ at her, on her phone screen was a text that read, 'Morning little dragon. Are you ready to join me? -SH'. She rolled off her nest with her favorite plushie, named SpockBear for good reason, and checked her body over. To her relief her body had stopped changing so she walked out of her room to the kitchen to be greeted by Benedict chatting with her mom and her dog Daisuke was in his lap, "Good morning" he smiled and she dropped her plushie, "Y-yeah, morning S-sherlo-err I mean Benedict" Trish blushed and picked SpockBear up, "Looks like you can use your wings much better now" her mom chuckled, "Yeah, I-I had practice" she blushed more, "Do you remember that we met yesterday?" he asked, "Y-yeah I remember. I j-just didn’t expect to see you at my house s-silly" she stammered, "Ah, I see. Well you can thank your mum for that" he chuckled, "Ill uh...be right back then" Trish nodded and ran back to her room. Searching around her room she realized that she didn’t have many clothes that would fit her in her current form so she resorted to what she called her 'Shezza mode clothes' which were her long grey sweatpants, dark under shirt and her short sleeved hoodie. Benedict gave a bit of a laugh when she walked out of her room, "You look like a mini Shezza" he laughed, "That’s the point" she snickered, "Are you going to be comfortable in that?" her mom asked, "Yeah, I can fix these up later if I ever turn back" Trish shrugged and allowed her mom to fix her hair. When Trish finally looked decent enough her mom sent them on their way. The limo ride to Tampa was filled with jokes and giggles since he had brought her a few things. The private entrance of the panel hall doors stood before her and once again she was anxious. She felt Benedict kneel beside her and she let out a sigh, "It’s ok if you’re nervous. I have to admit I’m always a bit nervous when I meet my fans" he whispered, she didn’t say anything but instead she hugged him, "It will be ok. I promise", she felt the warmth in his deep voice as he leaned his forehead to hers, "You don’t have to act shy around me anymore. You’re a strong girl. I know it" he smiled. He picked her up and carried her into the panel hall where a crowd of fans were waiting for them, "Maybe this dragon thing won’t be so bad after all" Trish thought as she waved.


End file.
